1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for distributing licensed content across multiple devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing devices are becoming smaller and more mobile in nature. Mobile computing devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and the like are becoming increasingly more powerful. Such mobile computing devices may be technologically suitable for delivering content such as sporting events, movies, and other multimedia content. Typically, however, such multimedia content is subject to licensing restrictions that may limit the availability of such multimedia content.